doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Horn
Myths are meant to be told. Spread throughout generations to learn from them. So why does this myth continue to lurk in the dark? -- The Doctor The creature that was trapped within the void, constantly fighting through the barriers of the Chaos Paradigm was an entity with no name. It holds no compassion, no pity or mercy. It lives to both create and destroy but will never be happy with what it wants and aspires to create the entire multiverse in its image. It knows it has killed so many and prevented many other universes to be born but it does not care. It only wants to try and create a reality that it will be happy with, but in order to do that - it wants to destroy the one already in its place. It assumes many forms when released but continues to assume the title "Little Horn", merely because 'it likes it'. Little Horn has survived even being ejected from existence once, fighting for his 'right' to destroy and recreate the universe against The Enemy of All Things, who also wanted to destroy existence. Profile The beginning When the universe was born, amidst the chaotic force of pure creative energy, a sentient being was born amidst the void. It was blessed with the powers of creation and watched as life began to flourish around it and playfully created more worlds for new life to go. However, it soon got bored of its own creations and began destroying them instantly - killing billions in a heartbeat. It then began to destroy other parts of the Universe that were not created by it. Soon, all other life began to devise a way to either destroy the entity or at least stop its wave of destruction. The Tripartite In order to entrap a creature of the abstract, an abstract confinement must be made for it. The more civilized of these new worlds began to build three stone idols that represented the forces that would encase the entity in between this Universe and the Void. These idols were the Mastemon (the 'Strength'), the Jubizel (the 'Longing') and the Levangra (the 'Hope'). Trapping the Entity With these idols in place, they could use them as transmitters that could send a mathematical equation so incomprehensible and so incalculably perfect and precise that it could even 'trap an idea'. The equation was formulated and transmitted directly to the entity, who was sealed within this sequence of codes and questions far beyond any mind in the current time - the Chaos Paradigm. The idols then soaked up some of the energy from the entity which negated the effects of the Paradigm if they were too close. The idols were then thrown into different directions of the Universe. Unbreakable, indestructible and unspeakably dangerous. The entity made a vow that it will return and used some of the psychic residue from the idols to create this myth of the 'Chaos Paradigm' across the Universe's greatest civilizations and made sure that this fear may become curiosity and soon bring the idols together and unlock the Paradigm, allowing the entity to enact its 'final adjustment' on the Universe. However, the fear factor was too strong and most creatures refused to even speak its name, let alone try and find the Tripartite. Valmont Syx After billions of years of the Tripartite being separated with several failed attempts to find them, one creature finally made some progress. A Stygian, named Valmont Syx found the Mastemon deep within the ruins of Planet One. It held cryptic clues to the Jubizel, which would then lead to the Levangra. Upon the discovery of the Mastemon, the entity's mind began to bleed out a little more into the Universe - which then became the 'Song of the Paradigm', a song so unexpectedly and unexplainably sad that those who hear it will weep and find themselves knowing of the coming end. The Jubizel Valmont solved the clues inscribed on the Mastemon and located the Jubizel underground on the planet Lobus. After finding the Jubizel and bringing the two idols closer, the entity's song became more unbearable, haunting all races in the Universe with these random bouts of depression. The song even managed to penetrate the TARDIS and alerted the Doctor of the legend of the Chaos Paradigm and that the Time Lords said (whenever they dared speak of it) that "when the three become closer than ever, the song will break the hearts of every living thing, except us." The Doctor then learned more from the Time Lord council of the legends and set off to locate the Jubizel and found it, along with the Mastemon and Valmont after sensing great psychic activity from both idols in the TARDIS. The TARDIS translated the Jubizel, learning the Levangra's location but also telling Syx in the process. Race to the Levangra The Doctor tried to get to Akavaghn, the second-oldest of planets to locate the Levangra before Syx could. However, before he could trasport the Levangra somewhere else, Valmont teleported there, along with the Mastemon and the Jubizel. Once all three were brought back to each other, the song was heard everywhere constantly, and every creature in the Universe fell to their knees and prayed for salvation as the end was drawing near. The song resonated throughout the vacuum of space and the sequence of codes and equations was broken - the entity (or Little Horn) was free and the Universe was doomed. Rise of Little Horn The entity promises Syx eternal life and infinite power for releasing him. Syx asked the entity to destroy the Doctor and Amy but, surprisingly, the entity refused - stating that if it was not for them - it would not have been released as it was their translating that led Syx to the Levangra. It gave the Doctor and Amy an offer: join it and assist in bringing together a better Universe, or watch as their Universe decays and dies around them before finally being destroyed once their is nothing left. The Doctor refused, stating that this Universe did well without it. "This Universe advanced far beyond your imagination. Your boredom and indecisiveness would have made this place merely a void of explosions and rock. You are a child - a child that can never be happy with what it gets." These words angered the entity and decided to destroy the planet they were on - slowly. He wanted everything to die in pain to hurt the Doctor. Syx told the entity that this would kill him as well and he would not recieve his award. Little Horn then coldly said: "Then you shall have it now!" It then lifted him into the sky and into space, keeping him alive with an air pocket. Little Horn then explained that he will be here forever with 'all the power of at least a dozen suns'. Syx welcomed it, but felt himself burning and was eventually split into 12 stars placed as a constellation, forever self-aware and eternally powerful, but unable to do anything with it. Death With the entity distracted, the Doctor saw that the slow decay of the planet was causing the idols to crumble - they were no longer indestructable. Taking a chance, the Doctor and Amy took two axes from Syx's now dead henchmen and began to strike the idols. They crumbled and released the psychic energy that was deep within the idols after billions of years absorbing remnants of thoughts and emotion. The energy was powerful enough to nullify the entity's unlimited power and Little Horn began to slowly waste away, as the psychic energy built up from the statues bombarded him until he was merely atoms, scattered across the galaxy. It is unknown if he was completely destroyed, as he was essentially composed of the very fabric of existence so some parts of him could still exist. Ressurection In another universe, a major localised even collapse weakened the skin between worlds and managed to give Little Horn life again. However, he was still recovering from his death and has been gathering enough energy to at least maintain his existence. His mind resonated across to Earth, and in 2020, two cults or 'houses' were formed, one to represent him (known to them as 'the Dragon') and another worshipping another powerful destructive entity ('the Tiger'). Finally, in 2020, Little Horn was back to his original level of power and assumed human form to kill the Doctor, who arrived to witness his ressurection. However, he saw that he was not the only one there to kill him. Another entity in human form, the Enemy of All Things, was also resurrected and wanted to kill the Doctor and feed on the universe himself. Little Horn was adament that he would conquer the universe and the two monsters engaged in battle. Battling the Enemy The two creatures assumed their respective forms once more, with Little Horn as the Dragon, fighting with the Tiger. Huge monolithic monsters that dwarved a million suns tore each other apart and began to fight across the entire galaxy, destroying star systems and nebulas instantly as they clawed and blasted and snapped at each other. It was a battle soaked in the blood of trillions of life forms, and the number of deaths was rising with each passing moment and each wound and gash just amplified their anger and their power. Finally, Little Horn managed to gain the upper hand and took a huge gouge out of the Enemy's neck. The Enemy then tore a huge hole in Little Horn's serpentine stomach, spilling pure destructive and creative energies everywhere, cancelling each other out in waves of nuclear explosions. The battle was fierce and there seemed to be no clear winner any time soon. Second Death Little Horn's death was not at the hands of the Enemy but again because of the Doctor. The Enemy and Little Horn were so busy locked in battle that they did not notice that the Doctor was wiring the TARDIS to attract the destructive powers of the Enemy and the conserved form of pure creation that is Little Horn. The Doctor, flew up to the middle of the two monsters ravaging each other, nearly getting himself killed in the struggle. He then activated this fairly impractical 'energy magnet' to fuse the two entities together and cancel themselves out forever, but risking the creation of a massive 'omninova', cancelling out every bit of matter in the universe, or even the multiverse as the two monsters' power is far greater than any enemy that the Doctor has faced before. The Doctor activated it anyway and Little Horn and the Enemy were broken up into trillions of sentient atoms and fused together, an even which nearly tore the TARDIS apart and crush the pieces into microscopic particles. The explosion was averted when the Doctor 'reversed the polarity' of it and made it into an implosion and used a device within the TARDIS that made certain objects become smaller using the same method to make the interior of the TARDIS larger (Dimensionally transcendent) and made the otherwise catastrophic event become as powerful and as devastating as 'a breath of air'. Little Horn and his polar opposite nemesis were completely deleted from the universe. Abilities The entity within the Paradigm had limitless powers over creation and destruction, far more powerful than all the Star Makers combined. It could feed off emotion and could defy the laws of phsyics itself, warping reality like clay. Valmont Syx described it as 'the essence of Event One itself conserved inside one sentient creature'. The only thing that could kill it would be the thoughts of trillions of beings, which was inside the very idols that released it as a back-up should the entity ever be released. Trivia * The entity shares similarities with the Trimurti, the Hindu trinity of gods. The three gods (Vishnu, Shiva and Brahma) collectively have the powers of creation, destruction and preservence. These gods however are not malicious, like the entity is. Also, as a differing attribute, the entity has no concept of preserving anything it creates, only destroying and making again. * When the entity is released, before it becomes its 'default form', it resembles a mixture of stars and cosmic gas in the shape of a humanoid. This form greatly resembles the Marvel Comics character, Eternity, who shares almost exactly the same powers as Little Horn. However, Eternity is a benevolent being who only warps and creates, never destroys. * The entity also has some similarites to the Greek god, Chaos. Both came from the void of nothingness before the Universe was created and both are arguably the founders of all reality. Chaos is, however, described as mindless and merely a heap of nothingness and chaotic essence, unlike the calculating Little Horn. * When Little Horn was resurrected and did battle with the Enemy, he was shown to represent this twisted parody of yin and yang - with creation and destruction fighting. Little Horn is meant to be yang, which was usually light, order, preservence and heat. Little Horn does wish for new order, is mostly composed of light and radiation, cannot preserve anything and wishes to 'burn the universe'. He is the perfect oppsoite to the cold, devouring yin of the Enemy. Personality At first, the entity was childish and imaginative, creating things out of thin air for fun and enjoying the companionship of other creatures. However, it had no clear understanding of morals or life and death, destroying people and lives without hesitation or care. When it was imprisoned, it could still observe and began to understand life and morals more. It then chose to persist in destroying and creating as it grew bitter and hateful for its treatment and saw that the Universe was 'an abomination' and he could make something much better. The entity also shown sadismm enjoying suffering of those he deemed 'imperfect'. As the idols drew closer and the Paradigm grew weaker, the entity felt it could 'torture' the Universe by playing this beautiful but painful song, depressing the entire Universe and showing themselves what they truly were - flawed. Because of his lack of understanding and inability to talk to anyone about his thoughts or emotions, the entity grew into a sadistic, carefree and bitter monster, seeing lifeforms as unworthy and evil. He was also quite arrogant, stating he could make better 'art' than the current look of the Universe, and devoted himself into doing so. See Also * Chaos Paradigm * Ex Nihilo/Son of Perdition * Valmont Syx * Order In Chaos/Clash of the Gods * The Enemy of All Things Category:Phoenix Category:Transcendental Beings Category:Main Antagonists